Un toit pour s'aimer
by sangdelicorne
Summary: J'en ai assez de la violence, du sang, de la mort. Je ne suis plus le Survivant. On a fait de moi une arme pour tuer un mage noir. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé faire même si la mort était au bout du chemin, j'y étais résigné. Cette vie est derrière moi.


_**.**_

_**Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas bien entendu, tout revient à J.K. Rowling. **_

.

Texte écrit en réponse à un défi organisé sur le FoF, forum francophone consacré aux fanfictions...

**Vous le trouverez à cette adresse : fanfiction net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/**

Un OS devait être rédigé répondant aux conditions suivantes :

**Fandom :** Libre

**Support :** Libre

**Limite :** Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages

**Les 8 mots suivants doivent apparaitre en gras :**

Chauve, Massage, Sacquer, Mycose, Secret, Sectionner, Bonbon, Férocité

**Conditions particulières : **Les verbes peuvent être conjugués, vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin.

Mais une rime en **_deux vers minimum _**doit apparaitre dans votre écrit. Une mini poésie en quelque sorte.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Un toit pour s'aimer. **

.

.

.

Par Merlin! Quel ennui... Je me retrouvais une fois de plus à passer les vacances de printemps à Poudlard pour ma huitième année et ce ne sont pas mes deux amis qui vont m'aider à me distraire, ils sont trop occupés à se bécoter. Il faut dire qu'ils attendaient ça depuis un moment, ils en ont des choses à rattraper. Ma petite-amie du moment, une serdaigle de septième année prénommée Vania commence à épuiser ma patience. Je veux bien qu'il faut pratiquer des loisirs en commun mais trop c'est trop, faire les boutiques, les salons de thé et les discothèques... Très peu pour moi! Sans oublier le jogging du matin et ses jérémiades perpétuelles quand je ne veux pas l'accompagner. Je sens que je vais la laisser dans pas longtemps. Là je suis tranquille pour quinze jours.

J'aime sa douceur, sa tendresse mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas suffisant. Ce que je voudrais c'est de l'amour, du grand, du vrai, du sérieux... Celui qui fait battre votre cœur dès que l'objet de votre amour apparaît, qui vous tient éveillé la nuit parce que vous regardez l'autre dormir, celui qui vous fait embrasser l'oreiller sur lequel il a posé sa tête, celui qui vous fait regarder votre montre cent fois en une heure parce qu'il est en retard, celui qui vous donne envie de respecter l'autre et de lui faire l'amour et non de le baiser... Il? Pourquoi ai-je dit il? Ma langue a fourché... Comment ça deux fois? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent...

Je jette un regard autour de moi. Il y a peu d'élèves mais pourtant plus que habituellement en période de vacances. Devant moi il y a le groupe des serpentard. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, ils sont mieux vus par les autres maisons et si des conflits éclatent ils n'ont plus la même **férocité** que jadis. Malefoy a changé et mûri. Il a gagné en puissance aussi, son aura magique s'est développée, elle est plus chaude et plus sereine. C'est vrai qu'il n'a plus la même influence sur eux qu'avant mais il ne la cherche plus et si il est toujours aussi fier, il n'est plus aussi imbu de lui-même.

Je ne sais si sa petite amie du moment, très jolie soit dit en passant, y est pour quelque chose mais il est calme pour l'instant. Il devient même poli, ce qui est tout nouveau pour moi.

En regardant de ce côté, j'ai attiré un regard, je sens son poids sur moi. Je sais à qui il est, je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier. Je suis certain de voir deux beaux yeux chocolat m'observer avec tendresse mais je ne réponds pas à cet attachement qu'il me porte. Je pourrais me laisser aller dans ses bras, il a la réputation d'aimer l'amour et je sais qu'il attend depuis longtemps un signe de moi, mais je ne veux pas! je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. La vie est mal faite! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'aime pas ce beau serpentard à la peau sombre et veloutée que convoitent pourtant pas mal de filles mais aussi de garçons?

- Harry?

- Bonjour Blaise.

- Nous avons pensé que nous étions tous dans la même galère pendant ces vacances, que nos petites amies respectives ne sont pas là et que tous nous nous ennuyons. Nous voulions organiser dans notre salle commune une soirée jeux, ça te dirait de venir avec Ron, Hermione? Nous avons prévu des boissons et des sandwichs...

- Arrête d'essayer de vendre ton article, Blaise... Tu vas finir par ressembler à un camelot!

- ...

Je vois son recul. J'ai été blessant sans raison. Ce n'est pas à lui à payer pour mes états d'âme.

- Excuse-moi! Je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

- Vania te manque? fait-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur la pente herbeuse devant le lac.

- Ça non! Ce serait même le seul côté positif de ces vacances, me voilà tranquille pour deux semaines!

- Pourquoi sors-tu encore avec elle si tu ne la supportes plus?

- Je sens arriver les crises de larmes, la grande scène des adieux puis les murmures derrière mon dos... j'en suis fatigué. C'est chaque fois pareil!

- C'est aussi que tu es instable...

- Je ne m'attache pas! Va savoir pourquoi... C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas sortir avec des gens que j'aime bien. Je finis par les blesser.

- C'est pour moi cette mise en garde?

- ...

- Et si je te demandais d'essayer quand même?

- Blaise, murmurai-je avec des reproches dans la voix.

- Je t'apprendrai à m'aimer... fait-il sensuellement en caressant ma joue et en tournant mon visage vers lui.

Je me perds dans son regard charmeur, il me faut toute ma volonté pour m'en arracher et ne pas poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je sais que je te plais.

- C'est vrai. Tu veux être mon amant un mois et te faire **sacquer** en m'entendant dire que je ne te supporte plus? Je ne veux plus ce genre de relation, Blaise. Je préfère m'abstenir, surtout avec toi.

- Pourquoi surtout avec moi? Parce que je suis un serpent? Parce que je suis le meilleur ami de Draco? Tu en es toujours là?

- Parce que je ne suis jamais sorti avec un mec et parce que je t'aime bien, crétin. Je ne viendrai pas ce soir.

- Je suis venu te le demander pour tout le monde! ce n'était pas un plan drague.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tu le sais.

- Et alors, Blaise? fait une voix traînante. A la place de faire le message, tu dragues? Tu crois qu'un serpent est assez bien pour lui? Il est sorti avec des filles de toutes les maisons sauf de la nôtre, alors un garçon...

Pourquoi tout d'un coup me cherche-t-il misère? Il avait l'air calmé. Je lève les yeux et reçoit un regard gris chargé de tempête. Je le sais par cœur et je l'ai rarement vu autant en colère... Plus depuis longtemps en tout cas.

- C'est une conversation privée. Laisse tomber Malefoy!

- Draco! s'exclame Blaise à côté de moi avec désapprobation.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute! lui jette son meilleur ami. Tu es incapable de garder tes mains chez toi! continue-t-il d'une voix rageuse avant de lui tourner le dos et de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées d'un pas très peu malfoyen.

Blaise le regarde stupéfait et se tourne vers moi comme pour me demander des explications.

- Va le voir, ne gâche pas votre amitié, si cela en est encore une pour lui, car sa réaction ressemble fort à de la jalousie.

- Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation! notre amitié a toujours été sans aucune ambiguïté. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes bébés. Je voulais te dire que Ron et Hermione ont déjà accepté d'être des nôtres. Essaye de venir.

Je le vois se diriger vers son ami et avoir une discussion plus qu'orageuse avec lui. A un moment, j'ai peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains ou aux sorts, mais je vois Blaise opiner à ce que lui dit Draco et celui-ci se calmer. Il me regarde avec du désespoir dans les yeux avant de suivre le prince des serpents.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis seul dans le dortoir, je n'ai pas été à leur soirée. La scène de tantôt a balayé mes dernières hésitations. Je préfère ne pas gâcher la soirée de toute le monde en provoquant encore une dispute entre les deux amis quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Je prends dans ma valise "Les fleurs du mal" de Beaudelaire et me lance dans la lecture des poèmes français. Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je devienne auror, c'était ma première ambition, ça ne l'est plus. Je suis las de la guerre, du danger, de la mort.

J'ai d'autres projets que j'ai gardés **secrets** pour le moment. J'aimerais écrire, je crois que j'ai des choses à dire... Les mots sont aussi tranchants que des armes. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès dans la langue de Voltaire grâce à Fleur. Après la mort du mage noir, j'ai passé plus de deux mois à la chaumière des coquillages, j'y retournerai pendant les prochaines vacances et je ne reviendrai pas. Je me suis déjà inscrit à l'université de Beaux-Bâtons qui a une section littérature. Pour que je continue à progresser, elle m'a rempli un sac de livres français dont plusieurs recueils de poèmes. Et j'ai adoré. Ça me détend. Par contre, j'aime moins le théâtre. J'ai lu une pièce de Corneille "Le Cid" puis une de Ionesco "La cantatrice **chauve**", je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié.

Ils rentrent de leur soirée tard, je fais semblant de dormir. Très certainement, Ron n'est pas dupe, il me connait trop bien mais il respectera mon désir de solitude.

Depuis plusieurs jours j'évite tout contact avec les serpentard et comme mes amis les fréquentent plus régulièrement, je les vois moins aussi. J'ai passé le début de la soirée dans le parc, à la lisière de la forêt avec un livre et je rentre lentement, peu pressé de me retrouver dans une salle commune désertée. Dès que le portrait de la grosse dame m'ouvre la porte, des bruits de conversation et de rires me sautent aux oreilles. Ils sont une vingtaine installés là, élèves de toutes les maisons. Ils sont en train de jouer à un jeu moldu qui consiste à mettre pieds et mains sur des ronds de couleur dessinés sur des tapis en plastique en prenant des positions incongrues. Je suis étonné de les voir tous, verts et argent y compris, se livrer à ce genre de jeux enfantins. J'ai essayé d'entrer discrètement pourtant plusieurs tournent la tête vers moi. Je vois Hermione mordre sa lèvre inférieure, je connais ce tic, elle a peur de ma réaction.

Je leur fais un signe de la main et me dirige vers le dortoir. Je ne vois pas mes deux amis échanger un regard catastrophé avant de se tourner vers les deux serpentard qui sont en face d'eux. Je suis installé sur mon lit quand Hermione écarte les rideaux et s'assied sur la courtepointe.

- Tu m'expliques ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Comment ça? Pourquoi fuis-tu tout le monde depuis deux jours?

- Je ne veux pas provoquer encore une dispute entre Draco et Blaise.

- Une dispute? C'est pour ça qu'ils s'adressent à peine la parole? Raconte.

J'essaye de lui raconter les faits sans parti pris. Elle reste songeuse un moment.

- Tu veux sortir avec Blaise?

- Je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon, je crois qu'il me faudrait être amoureux pour franchir ce pas qui n'est pas anodin et ce n'est pas le cas.

- ...

- Il me plaît. Sa façon d'être me plaît. Sa tendresse me plaît. J'ai envie de lui mais je ne l'aime pas, soupirais-je. Il ne mérite pas d'être blessé.

- Et Draco?

- Comment ça Draco?

- Je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas amoureux de Blaise, pourtant il était jaloux parce que vous avez failli vous embrasser, c'est bien ça?

- Oui.

- Depuis que tu fuis tout le monde, ils tournent en rond comme des âmes en peine tous les deux.

- Tu sais que tu parles de Malefoy Junior? Le séducteur de ses dames? Depuis six mois, lui qui n'avait jamais eu réellement de petite amie, n'arrête pas de passer de l'une à l'autre.

- Comme toi! Comme Blaise...

- Draco... c'est Draco! Il a toujours été dans ma vie. Il est... mon évidence.

Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison! Depuis le début de l'année je n'ai pas eu une seule liaison qui ait duré plus de quinze jours. Vania détiendra le record et uniquement parce qu'il y a les vacances dedans.

- En fuyant, tu fais pire que ce n'est. Ils sont imbuvables tous les deux. Allez, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et viens.

- ...

- Ne joue pas si tu veux mais passe un peu de temps avec nous.

Elle attend. Je la connais, quand elle a cette lueur au fond des yeux, c'est qu'elle est décidée à obtenir ce qu'elle veut coûte que coûte. Bientôt elle ne va pas tarder à élever la voix et tous vont l'entendre glapir sur le Sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne saura comment réagir avant de lui dire oui! Autant y aller de suite... Je laisse mon livre et je la suis la mort dans l'âme.

Entretemps ils ont terminé de jouer avec les tapis ce qui me fait pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que je me retrouve avec les serpentard dans un même groupe de dix pour jouer. Quand ils décident de faire faire un gage à chaque perdant d'une partie, je sens venir les dérapages, mais comme un hibou pris dans la lumière je ne bouge pas. C'est un troisième serpent que je considère comme dangereux, Théodore Nott qui mène le jeu. Il est intelligent et retors, mais il n'a pas le charisme de Draco ou le charme de Blaise, il n'hésitera pas à provoquer les pires situations pour amuser la galerie. Il fait cinq équipes et je me retrouve en paire avec Lavande, ça n'aurait pu être pire. Miss falbalas est jolie mais n'a pas inventé la poudre. Le principe du jeu est simple, il y a d'ailleurs le même chez les moldus. Un mot s'inscrit sur la petite tablette que tient un joueur, il doit le faire deviner à son équipier. Si ce n'est pas fait à la fin du temps imparti, les autres équipes peuvent à leur tour proposer des solutions. Le groupe qui trouve à le double des points qu'aurait pu obtenir la première équipe. Le score est calculé magiquement dès que toutes les équipes ont eu un mot. C'est la quatrième partie et si nous n'avons pas gagné, nous n'avons pas encore été derniers non plus. Les premiers perdants se sont vu offrir des **bonbons** de chez George et Angelina, c'est ainsi que Luna se retrouve avec des oreilles d'âne ce qui n'a pas l'air de la perturber plus que ça et son amie Marina avec des moustaches et des yeux de chat. Les seconds ont du révéler toutes leurs petites manies au lever. Les troisièmes ont dû boire cul sec deux grands verres de whisky pur-feu venus de je ne sais où puisque depuis le début de la soirée nous ne buvons que de la biereaubeurre... Je vois la progression dans l'audace mais ne bouge toujours pas... La quatrième équipe a échoué et Hermione s'est retrouvée à faire un **massage** à un Ron torse nu pour les besoins. Je crois qu'elle aime moins ce jeu tout à coup.

Voilà! nous avons perdu! et je vais bien entendu être la cible du serpentard, il ne peut rater ça.

- Harry, tu dois nous faire un poème sur le mot que vous n'avez pas deviné ou embrasser amoureusement tous les serpentards présents! Tu as deux minutes.

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais! Vous avez déjà fait souvent des poèmes avec **"mycose"** dedans?

.

Ode à la mycose

En ces temps bénis de galère

Où tu aimais à envahir mes pieds

De mon déplaisir je ne faisais point mystère,

Et me réjouis qu'enfin tu m'aies quitté.

.

Là je sens que je les ai séchés les serpy! et pas qu'eux apparemment.

- Depuis quand tu fais de la poésie toi? me fait Ron avec un air de parfait ahuri. Et en français en plus!

- Depuis que j'ai décidé d'aller faire des études de littérature en France dès que j'aurai mes aspics.

- En France? répète Hermione aussi surprise que mon ami.

- Je me suis déjà inscrit à l'université de Beaux-Bâtons.

- Tu as décidé ça quand? fait-elle d'une voix où je sens poindre la colère.

- Il y a six mois.

- Tu ne nous as rien dit! m'accuse-t-elle en montant le ton.

- ...

- On a toujours tout partagé depuis huit ans et ça, tes projets d'avenir, tu les gardes pour toi?

- J'en ai assez de la violence, du sang, de la mort, Mione. Je ne suis plus le Survivant. On m'a manipulé et fait de moi une arme pour défendre le monde sorcier et tuer un mage noir. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai laissé faire même si la mort était au bout du chemin, j'y étais résigné. Ma tâche est accomplie et, contre toute attente, je suis encore là. Cette partie de ma vie est derrière moi et je vais enfin décider de ce que je veux. Je ne serai jamais auror.

- J'ai renoncé à faire médicomagie pour devenir auror pour que nous restions ensemble. hurle-t-elle avec rage.

- Tu aurais eu tort, c'est ta vie. Tu dois la choisir pour t'y épanouir. Pas pour nous faire plaisir à Ron ou à moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste... Harry James Potter! Tu...

- Hermione! intervient une voix traînante que je connais bien, il a raison. Son existence on la choisit pour être heureux. Si tu es son amie, tu le laisseras partir sans rien dire et tu seras là pour l'accueillir à son retour.

Je regarde Draco qui est intervenu entre nous. Je réalise que toute la soirée je n'ai attendu que ça, ses yeux gris dans les miens, que je n'ai révélé mes projets que parce qu'il est là et pour avoir son approbation qu'il me donne sans réserve...

oOoOoOoOoOo

J'ouvre la fenêtre de ce qui était notre appartement et laisse entrer le soleil matinal. Il est déjà tiède et caresse ma peau comme les doigts d'un amant. J'entends ses pas approcher, mon cœur bat plus fort, mon corps déjà le réclame, il est sien. Deux bras m'enserrent et m'attirent contre un torse dur tandis qu'une bouche sensuellement mordille ma nuque. Je pose ma tête en arrière sur son épaule. Et ses lèvres remontent doucement le long de mon cou pour poser un baiser suave dans ce creux sensible derrière l'oreille.

- Tu rêvasses mon tout-beau? murmure sa voix tendre.

- Nous avons été tellement heureux ici.

- Il suffit d'avoir un toit pour nous aimer peu importe l'endroit. Nous le serons tout autant ailleurs. me promet-il au creux de l'oreille, ce qui me fait frissonner.

- ...

- Tu es triste?

- C'est une page qui se tourne, mon cœur. Retourner en Angleterre m'effraie, je ne veux pas redevenir le Survivant.

- Je sais, mon amour, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut que je m'occupe de la succession de mon père, sauf si tu veux que je rentre seul.

- ...

A notre arrivée il y a quatre ans, les débuts furent difficiles... Notre relation avait commencé à notre sortie de Poudlard et nous étions ensemble depuis moins de deux mois. Il s'était inscrit en littérature pour que nous soyons ensemble. Pourtant la branche littéraire était tellement **sectionnée** que nous avions certains cours à des horaires différents et chaque heure de ceux-là était pour moi une galère. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à gérer notre jalousie réciproque. Il savait pourtant que je l'aimais et lui m'avait suivi en France par amour. Il occupait toutes mes pensées, il m'inspirait, je n'avais même jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre et je crois qu'il en était de même pour lui, pourtant le moindre regard étranger posé sur lui ou sur moi tournait au drame. Pour cette raison, nous ne nous sommes jamais liés aux autres étudiants. En dehors de nos études, notre couple était notre seul horizon. De concert nous avons appris la confiance, mais nous sommes toujours très possessifs. Je ne le laisserai pas retourner en Angleterre sans moi, il ne l'ignore pas.

- Dans un an maximum, nous reviendrons et définitivement si tu le veux. Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime le sud de la France, je me suis habitué au soleil, à la mer, à la cuisine... J'ai été heureux sur ce campus. En fait, j'ai apprécié chaque moment passé avec toi, même ceux de nos disputes, parce que je sais nos réconciliations. Je t'aime Harry James Potter. A la folie. Un peu plus chaque jour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. Infiniment.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Le commentaire permet de bénéficier d'une réduction d'impôt ! N'hésitez plus, commentez !**_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

.


End file.
